


Something Only I Would Know

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Dean has a Panty Kink, Endverse Relevant, F/M, Kink Exploration, Not Endverse, Panty Kink, Pegging, Sexual Experimentation, Strap-Ons, Timestamp, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude," Dean said, propping himself up his elbows.  "No.  <i>Hell</i> no.  Y'know I'm usually up for whatever, babe, but I don't -- <i>why</i>?"</p><p>"Because you're hot," Rhonda said, unperturbed, dangling the pair of silky pink panties from her fingertips.  "And it's a known fact that hot guys wearing panties is always hot."</p><p>"It's a <i>known fact</i>?" Dean echoed weakly, dropping his head back to the bed.  "Jesus, you chicks are weird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Only I Would Know

**Author's Note:**

> *** warning! *** 
> 
> this is a purely het fic, aside from mentions of bisexuality. if that ain't your jam, I totally get it -- it's not really mine either, but I feel like more appreciation should be given to the woman who gave us a canon Dean Winchester panty kink.
> 
> Plus, I mean, Dean's gotta figure out what he likes _somewhere_ before he meets Cas, right?
> 
> ***
> 
> (also, it's pretty un-proofread, 'cause I haven't finished anything since late freaking July, and impatiently wanted to post this.)

"Dude," Dean said, propping himself up his elbows. "No. _Hell_ no. Y'know I'm usually up for whatever, babe, but I don't -- _why_?"

"Because you're hot," Rhonda said, unperturbed, dangling the pair of silky pink panties from her fingertips. "And it's a known fact that hot guys wearing panties is always hot."

"It's a _known fact_?" Dean echoed weakly, dropping his head back to the bed. "Jesus, you chicks are weird."

She just grinned at him, then climbed up to straddle his waist, gently stroking his half-hard cock. "Plus," she added conversationally, reaching down to drag the material over a nipple, "I think it'd be _really_ hot to suck your dick while you wear them."

"Jesus," Dean said again, running his hand over her soft pale breasts. "You make a convincing argument."

She shifted until she could rub his cock against the wetness between her legs, drawing out a shared moan. "So you'll do it? For me?"

Dean groaned. "The things I do for women," he muttered, then scrubbed a hand over his face. "Fine. _One_ time. An' if you tell anybody about it, I'll -- I'll --"

"Dean, you have pictures of me naked," she pointed out. "I think you could get back at me pretty easily."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't _do_ that!"

She snorted. "Such a gentleman. Anyway, why would I tell anyone?" She crawled down the bed until she was perched at Dean's feet, panties in hand. "I just think," she continued as she guided one foot into them, then the other, "that you would look really," -- she paused to tug them up past his knees and over strong thighs, "-- fucking hot." He shifted his hips so she could pull them up the last few inches, smoothing the fabric over his ass before adjusting his cock under the silk, now fully hard and leaking precome. Rubbing her thumb over the small wet stain beginning to take shape over the head, she looked at up with a small smirk.

"How do they feel?"

"I," Dean croaked. He coughed, blush rising in his cheeks. "O-okay, I guess?"

"Just okay?" Rhonda teased with a pointed glance at the outline of his cock, and Dean flushed harder.

"It's weird, okay? Not -- not bad weird. But weird."

"Hm," she said thoughtfully, eying him up and down. "I was right, anyway. You _do_ look really hot."

"Yeah, well, not my manliest moment," he mumbled, but his hips jerked traitorously as she leaned down, breath hot on the head of his dick through the fabric.

"I don't see much _unmanly_ ," she retorted, mouthing over the hard length straining against the silk. She sucked at the underside, leaving a dark wet trail, then wrapped her lips around the head.

"Oh, fuck," Dean groaned. He reached down to wrap his fingers in her long blonde hair, and she hummed approvingly, sending shivers up his spine. She palmed at his balls for a moment, drawing out a low whimper, then tugged the panties halfway down his dick.

"Fuck, that feels good," he gasped, spreading his legs slightly to allow her better access. She rubbed the soft fabric against the base of his cock, and he let out a broken moan when it was finally enveloped in the wet heat of her mouth.

Then the hand at his balls drifted further between Dean's legs, and a fingertip brushed at his hole.

"Dude!" Dean yelped, torn between flinching away and pushing back against it. "Dude, that's -- exit only, babe, y'know?"

Rhonda snorted, muffled by the cock in her mouth, before pulling off slightly, a thin thread of saliva still trailing obscenely from her lips.

"You like to play with _my_ ass," she pointed out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "And _I_ don't even have a prostate."

"Yeah, but, that's -- it's not -- I'm not gay!" She rolled her eyes.

"In the first place, you are naked in bed with an also-naked woman. I think it'd be hard to argue that you're gay."

"Well, yeah, but --" 

"And in the second place," she interrupted, lips still brushing against his cock, "you seem to forget how, uh, _graphic_ you get talking about Dr. Sexy after a few beers. You might be a little gay."

"That's -- I'm not --" Dean protested weakly, but Rhonda just smiled up at him.

"I'm teasing, Dean. You're nineteen. You don't have to have it all figured out yet." She tongued at the sensitive spot on the underside of his dick, then rubbed gently at his perineum. "Can I try it? I'll stop if you tell me to, promise."

"Jesus," Dean muttered, staring down at her, and his cock twitched against her lips. "Uh. Yeah, okay. Go for it. Gotta be something worth all the fuss, right?"

"So they say," she agreed. She reached over, fumbling in the nightstand drawer, and Dean watched her confusedly until she came up with a small bottle of lube.

"Christ!" Dean yelped, staring at it with apprehension. "The fuck you planning on stickin' up there?"

She patted his hip soothingly before coating her fingers. "It'll make it feel better. A _lot_ better."

He opened his mouth to protest, but it dissolved into a groan as she reapplied her mouth. She slipped her hand between his legs again, and he tensed as a slick fingertip rubbed gently over his hole, but gradually relaxed under her careful ministrations, until she could push the tip just inside.

Dean let out a whimper, and she paused, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Is this okay?"

"Um." He swallowed audibly. "I -- I think so." He shifted his hips experimentally, taking her finger in to the first knuckle, and let out a surprised gasp. "You were -- you were right about the lube."

She just smiled. "I know." 

Dean's breathing was high and nervous, but he made no sign to stop, and so she slid it in and out several times, watching his face for discomfort.

"Um," he said again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Dean?" she asked, stilling her hand. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no," he said, flush spreading down his throat. "Could you -- you could try another?"

"You're sure?"

"Not if you keep _askin'_ me," he croaked without opening his eyes. "I -- yeah. Do it."

Rhonda carefully slipped her middle finger in next to the first, pushing in deeper, down to the second knuckles. She brushed over something deep inside, and Dean let out a choked shout. Grinning at him, she crooked her fingers against the spot, and Dean moaned, thick drops of precome leaking out of his cock.

"I think I found it," she murmured, dropping her head to tongue at the liquid.

"Y-yeah," Dean gasped. "Christ." He bent his legs instinctively, and she dragged her fingers in and out, rubbing over the bundle of nerves with intent.

"More?"

Dean bit his lip, flush deepening, but nodded. Rhonda slowly pushed in a third finger, and Dean arched his back, hesitation clearly melting under the sensations.

"You know," she said carefully, "there are… other things we could try."

Dean's eyes flew open. "Babe, I am _not_ invitin' another dude into the bedroom," he said, struggling to sit up. "Okay, yeah, I _may_ have a thing for Dr. Sexy an' Han Solo, but --"

"I didn't mean that!" she protested, laughing at the expression on his face. "I mean, I wouldn't say no, but --"

Dean was still glaring at her suspiciously. "Okay, so what --?"

She hesitated, then gently pulled her fingers out, ignoring Dean's low whine, and wiped the lube off on the panties.

"Dude!" he yelped, making a face. "These are _your_ panties, y'know."

"I'll get another pair."

She reached over, opening the bedside table again, and pulled out a purple dildo, attached to a series of simple leather straps.

Dean gaped at it in astonishment, his eyes flicking between Rhonda's face and the strap-on. "Dude," he finally said when he got his voice back, "what -- how -- why do you even _have_ that?"

"You're not the only one who might bat for both teams now and then," she pointed out with a slightly smug smirk.

Dean took it, weighing it consideringly in his hand. It wasn't particularly big -- smaller than his own dick, and not much thicker than Rhonda's three fingers, but --

"How," he began, licking his lips, "-- how's that even _work_?"

"Same as any dick," she replied, taking it back. Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow, and she laughed. "Okay, not _quite_ the same. But the mechanics are basically the same. At least on your end." She winked, earning a mortified blush before she took pity on him. "Dean, it's just another way to fuck. It doesn't make you more gay or less gay, or more or less manly. It's just a way to feel good."

"But -- doesn't it _hurt_?"

"Not if you do it right. Lube is your friend, young padawan," she teased.

"Dude, do _not_ quote _Star Wars_ when you're wavin' a fuckin' strap-on in my face," he complained. "Fuckin' boner killer."

She glanced down at Dean's crotch, his cock still curving thick and red against the pink satin, and he blushed again.

"But is it -- I mean -- is it fun for _you_?"

She grinned at him again. "Well, _this_ can do some things even _your_ dick can't do." She fiddled with the base for a second, and then gentle vibrations began humming down its length.

"Oh, my God," Dean choked with slightly hysterical laughter. "I knew you were kinky, babe, but _damn_."

She shrugged, utterly unembarrassed. "I like what I like. Why should that bother me?"

"I guess," he said uncertainly. He reached out and plucked it from Rhonda's hand, jumping slightly as it buzzed between his fingers. Rhonda snickered, but she crawled up the bed until she was facing Dean.

"If you don't want to, I'll put it away," she said seriously. "I'm not trying to pressure you into something you're not into. But take it from experience -- my own, women, and guys -- it can be a _lot_ of fun."

Dean hesitated again, chewing on his lip. "You'll -- can we -- y'know, slow?"

Rhonda's face lit up, a bright smile spread over her features. "Of course," she assured him. "And if you don't like it, we'll stop, no arguments. But --" She grabbed the vibrator back, running down the length of his cock, and his surprised yelp melted into a groan. "Dean Winchester, I am going to rock your world."

Dean snorted weakly. "Dude, people don't _say_ that in real life." He lay back, closing his eyes as she trailed the vibrator over sensitive skin, nudging it between his legs. "How --" He cleared his throat. "How d'we, y'know, do this?"

"Hmm." She sat back, turning off the vibrator and eyeing him appraisingly. "It's up to you, honestly. But first, you need a lot more prep."

"Christ. Shit's makin' me feel like a nervous teenager."

"Dean. You are a nervous teenager. Literally."

"Look, just 'cause you got two years on me --" He shut up as she slathered her fingers with more lube and reached between his legs without preamble.

"Christ," Dean breathed again as she pulled the panties aside, rubbing two fingers against his hole before slipping them inside.

"Feels good, yeah?"

"Y-yeah. The fuck you learn all this shit?"

"Lack of inhibition and adventurous friends," she said cheerfully, and her easy confidence did as much as her fingers in relaxing Dean's tense muscles.

She added a third finger, slowly twisting and stretching, grazing over Dean's prostate every few strokes. Finally Dean reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Rhonda," he said through gritted teeth, "if you keep doin' that, I swear I -- I think I'm gonna come before this little party's even started."

"Well, that would be a shame," she acknowledged. She pushed her fingers in deep one last time, drawing out a cry, then leaned back. "I hate to say it, but the panties probably need to go."

Dean looked down, at the lube-smeared silk around his cock, and made a face. He made a move to pull them off, but she stopped him.

"Actually," she said, tilting her head consideringly, then tugged them down just until Dean's cock was fully exposed, with the pink satin underscoring the curve of his ass.

"Dude," he said, but his protests wavered at the look of blatant lust in Rhonda's eyes.

"If only I still did cam shows, we could make _bank_ ," she said thoughtfully, and Dean snorted.

"I'll stick to bein' a mechanic with a taste for kinky chicks," he informed her, and she let out an exaggerated sigh. "So, um." He shifted his legs awkwardly. "You just, I dunno -- go to town?"

She got to her knees, sliding the vibrator into place and buckling the straps with practiced ease, letting out a soft moan at the pressure on her clit.

Dean eyed it nervously, but Rhonda reached down to stroke his cock a few times, and his head fell back to the pillow.

"We'll go slow," she promised. "Tell me to stop, I'll stop." She paused. "Um, it might be easier if you were, you know, on your stomach." Dean groaned, flushing harder, but he bit his lip, torn between the blatant submissive nature of the position and the appeal of hiding his face in the pillow.

Eventually the pillow won, and he rolled over, shifting onto his knees and burying his face in the pillow.

"God, don't even wanna know what I look like right now," he mumbled, then yelped as Rhonda poured more lube directly on his ass.

"The fucking hottest thing I've seen in awhile," she said honestly, running a hand down Dean's spine. "An incredibly sexy guy, that I am incredibly lucky to have in my bed at all. Let alone willing to --"

"Okay, okay," Dean interrupted, blush now spreading down his back. "'Enough with the flattery, we gonna get to the fuckin' or no?"

She laughed. "If you insist." Getting to her knees behind him, she slicked up the dildo, leaving the vibrations off, and rubbed it against Dean's hole. He jerked slightly at the unfamiliar sensation, but didn't pull away, and slowly, she pushed the tip inside.

"Oh, God," he gasped. "That's -- that's bigger than it looks…"

"Slow," she reminded him. "Tell when you're ready."

"Um." Dean pushed back experimentally, eyes screwed shut. "Could you just -- could you just -- move a little?"

"Yeah." She pulled out slightly, then pushed back in a little deeper, and they let out a simultaneous groan. "Feels good, yeah?"

"I think so. And -- an' you?"

"Hell yeah, baby," she assured him. "Like you're grinding on my clit."

"Fuck, that's hot." He pushed back again, taking her deeper, and Rhonda grabbed his hips.

"Slow," she reminded him. "We're not even to the good parts yet."

"Well, can we _get_ to the good parts?" he demanded, and she laughed again.

"Told you there's reasons why guys like this." She thrust in slowly, shallowly, the purple rubber disappearing into his ass centimeters at a time, and Dean's hands flexed in the sheets with the effort not to shove himself back to meet her halfway.

Finally she bottomed out, and Dean sucked in a long, deep breath.

"You okay?" she asked, just grinding her hips lightly, and Dean shuddered as the head rubbed over his prostate.

"Yeah. 'm good. 'm fuckin' great. Now will you -- fuckin -- _move_?"

She grinned. "Not yet."

Dean turned his head to complain, but before he could open his mouth, she reached down and switched on the vibrator to its lowest setting. She moaned as it began to throb in her pussy, but Dean jerked like he'd been shocked.

"Okay?" she breathed, reaching up to play with one of her nipples, and Dean nodded, sweat dripping in rivulets down his back.

"Y-yeah. Holy shit -- holy fucking _Christ_..."

"Yeah," she murmured breathlessly. "Feels good." She turned the vibrator up a notch and began thrusting in and out more deeply, and Dean dropped his head and lifted his hips to give her more leverage, now moving with her rhythm.

"So _hot_ ," Rhonda moaned, gripping his waist. "Feels so good on my dick, on my pussy…" She ground in deep, and Dean let out a wail, clutching the pillow.

"Too much?" she said, slowing down. Dean just threw her a hazy glare over her shoulder, then grabbed onto the headboard with one hand before shoving himself back on the dildo.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," she cried. "F-fine -- have it your way…"

She reached down again, switching the settings until it throbbed hard and fast against her clit and against Dean's prostate. She set up a relentless pace, fucking him deep, and he met each thrust, arms trembling with effort.

"Fuck, Dean," she whispered brokenly, "feels so good, holy shit, I'm going to come --"

"Me too," he hissed. "Fuck, yeah, me too." He took a hand off the headboard to wrap around his cock, but hesitated for a moment, then put it back, redoubling the force of his movements.

"Oh, Jesus, are you gonna -- are you gonna come like that, that's so fucking _hot_." She shifted her hips slightly, and as soon as she found the new angle, Dean locked up, knuckles white on the headboard, coming in hard, endless bursts with a silent scream.

Rhonda fucked him through it, grinding in almost to the point of pain on her sensitive clit, and before Dean even came down she was shuddering above him with her head thrown back, warm slickness dripping her thighs.

Dean muttered something breathless and unintelligible, and she agreed with a groan. She pulled out carefully, throwing the vibrator to the floor for later cleaning, then crawled up the bed, collapsing next to Dean. He rolled carefully to his side, wincing, and took several deep breaths before opening his eyes.

"So. Uh. That was… somethin'."

"Like, _amazing_?" she supplied. "Holy fuck, I don't know when I came that hard before."

"Really?" he said hesitantly, turning to face her.

" _Really_." She yawned, stretching her arms, then curled against his chest, and his arms came up around her. "God, I could sleep for centuries."

"Mm," Dean agreed, then made a face. "Man, 'm gonna feel this tomorrow, ain't I?"

"I'd be disappointed otherwise," Rhonda declared sleepily. She reached over to the table for a tissue, swiping at them both before settling back down. "And I've _never_ seen a guy come untouched like that before, by the way," she added.

"Oh my God," Dean groaned, burying his face in her face. "Dunno if that makes me feel better or worse."

"Uh, 'cause it was the hottest thing I've ever seen, I vote better." She leaned down to kiss him sweetly, and he responded with a pleased sigh. "So," she said, tickling his ribs. "Think you got some new stuff to add to your Dr. Sexy-based spank back?"

"Oh my _God_ ," Dean said again. He rolled over until she was pinned under him, straddling her waist, and he flicked her nipple teasingly, earning an indignant yelp. "What can I say, I guess I got a new kink."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://relucanting.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/relucanting).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
